【A Vocaloid Story】 Friends Yet More
by Wassup it's Vlad
Summary: VY2 (or Yuma, depending on your preferences) Has been a vocaloid for 2 years. He's been trying to make friends with the other vocaloids, only to be ignored. Until a certain someone comes into his life & changed that. To the two of them, do they consider themselves as "friends" or are they something more?...【Disclaimer!】This is a "boy x boy" ship story, just a little reminder .3.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

It's been around 2 years since VY2, or to what some people call him, "Yuma," has been considered as a "vocaloid." At first, he was really shy and confused as to why he became one. Now, he is usually in his room, practicing sword fighting, reading, watching TV, etc. His whole "shyness" and "Anxiety" still hasn't gotten better though. VY1, who is VY2's sister, tries to make him less awkward by making him perform in front of other vocaloids, this has caused him to have some anxiety attacks here and there, so his sister came to the conclusion that her brother will always be like this whether she liked it or not. VY2 was happy that his sister has stopped making him perform in front of the other vocaloids since he doesn't like to perform on stage, and prefers to practice on his own instead of having people look at him.

The year was 2013, The master of all of the other vocaloids announced that there will be a new vocaloid coming to the mansion around September at any day, so the vocaloids tried to make the place look nice instead of making it look as if a wild animal had just trashed the whole mansion. Anyways, it was a lazy Saturday afternoon. The vocaloids were mostly at the living room watching a cartoon, some were out of the mansion, a couple were upstairs. No one was really talking while they were watching TV, so it was pretty quiet. That was until the doorbell rang, VY1, who was the closest to the door, went over to open it. She opened the door to this tall man, he had shoulder length blond hair, and what seemed to be a small ponytail on the back of his hair, it looked pretty similar to Len's ponytail. He also looked as if he was in his late teen's.

"Oh! You must be the new vocaloid that master was talking about!" VY1 said excitingly.

"Uh... yes, I am." The man said in a shy voice.

"Any who, my name is VY1! Welcome to our mansion! Make yourself at home!" VY1 said in the most happiest voice as possible, she wanted to set up a good example for this new vocaloid so that he felt more comfortable.

"Well then... My name is YOHIOloid. N-nice to meet you too." YOHIOloid said.

"Can I call you Yohio? Or... Do you prefer your real name?" Said VY1.

"Anything is fine." said YOHIOloid.

"I'll just call you Yohio." VY1 stated.

VY2, who was sitting on the couch, reading a comic book, looked over at the door, only to see his sister talking to someone that he didn't recognize. He got a little bit suspicious, considering that he didn't knew who that man was and why he was talking to his sister. VY2 got up from his place, and walked over to his sister to see who she was talking to at a better angle.

"Hey sis, who's this guy, is he your friend or..."

"Well, I guess you can say he's my friend, anyway, he's the new vocaloid that master was talking about!" said VY1.

"YOHIOloid, this is my brother, Yuma! You can call him VY2, depending on what you like more. Yuma, this is YOHIOloid, you can call him that or Yohio! Just like I said, depending on what you like more!" VY1 stated.

The two male vocaloids just looked at each other for a couple seconds and looked back at VY1.

"Also, brother? Can you do me a favor and please show Yohio around? That would mean a lot if you do." said VY1.

"... Fine then, I'll show him around." Said VY2 in a tired voice.

"Great! I knew I could count on you!" VY1 said in an excited voice as she clapped her hands together.

Then, she left the two alone as she walked to the kitchen.

"Let's go." Said VY2.

"Okay then..." replied YOHIOloid.

As the two of them were walking upstairs, VY2 walked around the halls to find this "YOHIOloid's" bedroom. It only took a couple minuets for him to find it. VY2 opened the door, revealing the room that YOHIOloid will be staying at.

"The room looks pretty dull to be honest. There isn't any decoration, anything fun in here, really, whoever was "decorating" this room, has zero creativity." YOHIOloid stated.

"That's because they want the new vocaloid's to be "creative" and "have fun" in the room other than putting useless decorations that someone may find "ugly" or "weird." That's why it looks pretty dull in here." VY2 said in his usual low voice.

"Ohhhhhhh... I see." says YOHIOloid in realization.

VY2 just rolls his eyes and later drags YOHIOloid out of his room. They go to other different rooms and places as VY2 explains. YOHIOloid started to get really bored from this stupid little "tour" to what he called it. Once they were finally done with the "tour," YOHIOloid felt relieved after that. He later went to his room which was upstairs, and he went back to his room to unpack all of his stuff. He opened one of his suit case, revealing most of his clothes and other random stuff. he took out this block- like "robot" that had a smile across it's face, some hands and arms, and buttons on the back of it. YOHIOloid presses some buttons on the cube-like robot to turn it on. Once it turned on, it began to fly around the room and make beeping noises. YOHIOloid caught his little robot friend and stared at it for a couple minutes.

"If you ever make that much noise again, I swear to good lord that you'll regret it." YOHIOloid said in a dark tone in his voice.

"Okay then! Okay then! I'll stop!" said his little robot friend.

"Good, now you can go back to what you were doing. Just please stay quiet this time. I don't want anyone hearing us." stated YOHIOloid.

Without any warning, the door suddenly swung open, causing YOHIOloid to get startled by it. Luckily, it was just VY2, it wasn't just some random stranger or anything, which made YOHIOloid feel relieved again.

"My sister wanted me to check on you to see how you're doing or if you needed any help." VY2 said in a monotone voice.

"I'm fine... thanks by the way." YOHIOloid said.

"What's that?" VY2 said as he pointed to the cube-like object the YOHIOloid had in his hand.

"It's just my friend, his name is 'Cubi,' he's a bit if a trouble maker if I say so myself." said YOHIOloid.

"Can I see him?" asks VY2.

"Sure, just be careful though," YOHIOloid says as he hands over his little robot friend to VY2.

"He looks kinda cute." says VY2.

"Oh, um... yeah, he sure is... heh.. he..." YOHIOloid chuckles to himself nervously.

"Anyways, you can have him back if you want." VY2 says as he hands over YOHIOloid's little friend.

YOHIOloid grabs his robot friend and tells VY2 that he can leave now, and so, he leaves. YOHIOloid felt as if he was already part of this "family" to what he called it, he's never made friends that quickly, but it sure did make him feel good knowing that he had at least knew some people and it didn't took him much effort in that. But, in the end, YOHIOloid felt proud.

* * *

Sup everyone, so this little fanfic idea of mine isn't too bad if I say so myself, I mean, I know that this little "ship" isn't that popular of a ship, but, this is just for the few people who like this ship, or who are interested in reading this fanfic of mine. I, myself, sorta like this ship. I am mostly just experimenting with these characters to see what it may might turn out in the end. I would appreciate if you would leave your thoughts about it, criticism is appreciated as well. Also, i'm sorry that the cover image is just my profile pic, I couldn't find a good picture for this. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter :)

**Edit 5/16/20: Hello, so I was reading the first chapter and realized that there were a couple mistakes with the punctuations and stuff, so I did a bit of fixing! Hope that helps!**

**~ Wassup it's Vlad**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day, YOHIOloid woke up at around 9:00 in the morning. It took him a long time for him to get out of bed, but Cubi managed to get him up from his bed.

"Come on Yohio! You need to wake up! Or else we'll be late for breakfast!" Cubi said in a concerned voice.

"Five more minutes..." YOHIOloid said in a tired voice.

"Get Up!" Cubi said as he grabs Yohio by the arm.

"Okay, okay! I'm getting up!" YOHIOloid yells as he got up from his bed.

YOHIOloid got up, put on his shoes, and notices that there was a mirror in his room, he looked at the mirror and grabbed his hair brush that was sitting on the dask to where the mirror was at and brushed his hair. After he was done, he went downstairs to go to the kitchen to see if anything in there was anything appetizing to him to eat. YOHIOloid managed to find some flour, milk, eggs, butter, some vanilla extract and he settled with the plan that he would make some pancakes for him and the other vocaloids. As he mixed the batter and poured it onto the pan, YOHIOloid got distracted by someone that he didn't knew or recognize.

"Um, excuse me? Mr, Do you need some help with that? I can help you if you want me to." said the stranger.

YOHIOloid looked behind him and saw a little boy standing there by the entrance to the kitchen, he had almost like the exact same hair style as him, just a lighter shade than his, had bandages around his left eye, and he had a soft, soprano voice.

"Yeah, you can help me out." YOHIOloid said to the little boy

"My name is Oliver, you're the new vocaloid that master has talked about, right?" Oliver said in a confused tone in his voice.

"Yeah, just came here yesterday, my name is YOHIOloid, but you can call me Yohio." YOHIOloid responds.

As the two were making pancakes, more people began to come downstairs to eat breakfast. After YOHIOloid was done with his cooking, he served everyone pancakes and surprisingly, everyone loved them. YOHIOloid got a lot of compliments that day by how amazing his cooking skills were. It made him feel really happy that day, and as for Oliver as well. Until someone who YOHIOloid recognize came into the kitchen, it was VY2, along with his sister.

"What's going on?" VY1 said in a confused voice.

"Oh! Hey there VY1! I made breakfast, so don't worry about making it!" YOHIOloid said.

"Well, thanks! I was a little worried!..." VY1 said in relief.

After everyone has finished their breakfast, VY2 yanked YOHIOloid into the main area where everyone would usually be at.

"So, about yesterday-" VY2 said stopping at mid-sentence.

"What about yesterday?" YOHIOloid said with a confused face.

"Well, I wanted you to feel a lot more comfortable here, so I, myself, will be talking about the different types of vocaloids that are in this mansion." VY2 said.

"Oh, I see, that seems okay enough." YOHIOloid said in realization.

VY2 then talks about the different types of vocaloids that were in the mansion, as he was explaining, he began talking about everyone that was in the mansion. YOHIOloid was pretty impressed by how he knew everyone here so well. As if he was some sort of god or something like that.

"Welp, that's all that I have to cover, I hope that you at least learned something new here." said VY2.

"I'm quite surprised that you can remember THAT many names!" YOHIOloid said in amazement.

"Well, I've only been here for 2 years though." VY2 said as he smiled.

"I think that's impressive!" YOHIOloid says as he smiles.

"Anyways, I'll just head up to my room now, so... yeah, just wanted to let you know." VY2 said as he head upstairs.

"Wait! I... I don't have anyone to talk to though..." YOHIOloid said in a worried tone in his voice.

"And?" VY2 questioned.

"Well, it's just that I don't really have anyone to talk to and... I was wondering if I could hang out with you?" YOHIOloid said.

"I don't really have anyone to talk to as well, I guess having a bit of company won't be that bad." VY2 said in a tired voice.

"That's great!" YOHIOloid said as he went along with VY2.

As the two walked upstairs, they came across a man with long purple hair, tied into a ponytail. The man looked at the two teenage boys as he made an evil smirk on his face.

"Hello Yuma, who's that with you?" The man said with a mature tone in his voice.

"Oh, hi Gakupo, this is just a friend of mine, now if you excuse us, we need to go somewhere." VY2 said in an annoyed tone,

"You have a friend? I thought you didn't have any friends, I figured you just would go over to your sister and vent to her like you always do..." Gakupo said in an unsympathetic voice as he chuckles to himself.

"Gakupo, shut your fucking mouth and just leave us alone." said VY2 in an annoyed voice as he grabs YOHIOloid by the wrist and walks pass Gakupo.

The two boys walked along the hallway, and later reached VY2's bedroom. VY2 opens the door, revealing his room to his new "friend" of his. YOHIOloid was amazed by the sight he was seeing. On one of the walls, were some swords hanging on display, along with the rest, it sure did look like paradise. YOHIOloid walked to the middle of the room as he looked around the bedroom with a big smile across his face. He then walked over to where three swords were on display on a wall.

"Are those decorations or... do you like, use them for something?" YOHIOloid questions.

"Both. I like to put them on display and use them." VY2 answers.

"They sure do look cool! Can I hold one of them?" YOHIOloid questions again.

"I mean... You can, just try not cut yourself." VY2 states.

VY2 then takes one of the swords that are on the wall and holds the sword with two hands carefully as if he was holding a crown. YOHIOloid then takes a look at the sword as he touches it gently, trying not cut himself or do anything stupid in general.

"So, do you like, fight with these or..." YOHIOloid asks as he stops by mid-sentence.

"Well, yes, but I rarely ever have to use them for anything serious. I mostly just practice by myself or with Gakupo, that man that just came and talk to us." VY2 said as he covers his face.

"About that... Is it true that you don't have any friends? I'm sorry if that's a weird question to ask, but is it true?" YOHIOloid asks politely. VY2 just stays silent for a couple of seconds before speaking.

"Well, yes. Sort of... I did have friends back then, but, all of them would just leave my life in just like a matter of seconds, as if I'm just a piece of shit to them. Currently though, I don't have any friends though, I guess I could say you're one of the first times in forever." VY2 says as he sadly smiles to himself.

"I think that you're a good friend, I mean, first of all, that tour you gave me, that way you described the place was so good! Second, it's kind of sweet how you wanted to check up on me yesterday! It's like you really must care about me!" YOHIOloid says as he wraps his arms around VY2.

VY2's cheeks turned into a light shade of pink once YOHIOloid wrapped himself around him. It felt comforting yet awkward at the same time. VY2 put his arm around his friend as the two kept talking like normal...

* * *

Sup guys, so... I forgot to mention in the first chapter that this fanfic WILL NOT, and I repeat WILL NOT have lemon, smut, lime, or any of that in this fanfic of mine! The reason why is because I just don't really find it necessary to put it in here. So if some you were looking for that type of content, then this will not include any of that. Also, there will be some slight swearing in this story and a little bit of violence, just a little bit. So yeah. :p Anyways, I hope you guys have a wonderful morning, afternoon, or night, depending on where you live! Goodbye people! :D

**EDIT 5/29/20: Hello everyone, so I edited some parts in the story that needed a bit of improving, as well as changing some of the character's dialogue (as well as some of Yuma's lines, I think you guys will tell which lines I changed if you pay close attention) Also, I think this'll be my new thing, editing old chapters & improving some of the dialogue, I won't be doing it weekly, I'll just do it every once in a while. Anyways, I need to get back to working on my BATIM fic. Bye everyone!**

**~Wassup it's Vlad **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been a couple weeks since YOHIOloid began to stay here with the other vocaloids. Most of them were okay with him being around them, as for others... they still weren't used to him yet, and weren't quite fond of him as well. To him, it didn't really matter weather they were fond of him or not, all that mattered was that he enjoyed being with the others other than the ones who still weren't used to him yet. The three people that YOHIOloid was pretty close to were VY1, VY2, and Oliver. YOHIOloid often treated Oliver as if he was his little brother, even if they weren't related. VY1 however, he would often talk to her for some tips on singing, basically anything around the place that he had questions about, as for VY2, YOHIOloid would often hang out with him for hours on end, VY2 was pretty much okay with it since he was his only friend that he had that he could talk to, sure he did have his sister and all, but he'd preferably hang out with YOHIOloid since the two had each others back.

One day, YOHIOloid was walking around the mansion, like usual, looking around to see if there was anything here that he could at least do since he was bored. So, he decided to go upstairs and see if VY1 was anywhere in sight, if not, he could always hang out with Oliver, but as soon as he was about to find them, he heard some music playing in one of the room, and singing as well. YOHIOloid decided that he would at least listen through the door. After a couple minuets of him listening, he decided that he would go inside and see who it is. To his utter surprise, it was Yuma! He went inside and saw him singing really beautifully, his eyes were closed, **(which is probably why he hasn't noticed YOHIOloid walk in on him yet .3.)** and he was following the instrumentals pretty well. YOHIOloid watched as he sang his heart out onto the music, after a while, the music stopped, YOHIOloid clapped his hands together happily. VY2 opened his eyes immediately and saw YOHIOloid, with his face as red as a tomato.

"You sounded so amazing Yuma! I'm quite impressed by how you followed the notes pretty well!" YOHIOloid said happily to VY2.

"U-uh..." VY2 tried getting the words out of his mouth, he was practically in shock and felt as if he was gonna pass out possibly.

"Yuma? Are you okay?..." YOHIOloid asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's just that you kinda scared me. I didn't realized you were in here listening..." VY2 said rather embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to walk in on you like that! I was just walking down the hallway and heard someone singing, and so, I came in here to see what it was, and look at what I got myself into!" YOHIOloid said as he blushed.

"I was probably singing to loud I guess..." VY2 said shyly.

"Well, not really to be honest, I mean, if you really put your ear into that door really closely, then they would hear you." YOHIOloid answers.

"Oh, great!..." VY2 said in relief as he chuckles to himself.

"Anyways, I'm gonna go now, you can go back to what you were doing I guess..." YOHIOloid said as he quietly closes the door.

As soon as YOHIOloid closes the door, He went down the hallway and went to his room. When he entered, Cubi went over to his shoulder and sat there.

"Hello Yohio! So... What are you gonna do?" Cubi asked.

"I don't really know to be honest, I've been trying to find something to do... but, I couldn't really find anything really..." YOHIOloid said in a tired voice.

"Well, there has to be something around here that you can do! Like, reading a book, actually doing something that is useful for once..." Cubi said in a wise voice.

"Look! I can do what I want! Anyways, I'm just gonna listen to some music, at least that's something..." YOHIOloid said.

"Ugh, whatever!" Cubi said rather annoyed.

After a few hours of YOHIOloid listening to some music, he put down his headphones and he stood up from his bed. He walked around the room feeling pretty bored out of his mind. So, he went out of his room so that he could get some energy in him. After a while, he decided to go outside so that he could go and get some fresh air. he sat down on the porch of the mansion and was there for a long time. To the point where people started getting worried about him. Until someone came outside, it was Oliver.

"Yohio?... Are you okay?" Oliver said shyly.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking about stuff.." YOHIOloid said calmly.

"Oh, me and the others started getting worried about you, I'll just tell them that your outside being... well, you, I guess." Oliver said as he went back inside the mansion.

As he went inside, VY2 was actually at the entrance of the mansion and went outside after Oliver, he went outside so that he could go and see what his friend was up to this time, he stepped outside and saw him sitting there, he looked as if he was posing for a shot at a studio. Something like that. VY2 went over to where YOHIOloid was at and sat down right next to him. YOHIOloid didn't realized that VY2 was sitting right next to him and yelped when he saw him.

"Ah! Yuma! You scared me! I... didn't know you were here." YOHIOloid said kind of nervously.

"Oh, I didn't mean to startle you like that, I just wanted to see what you were up to, that's all." VY2 said.

"Okay then, well, I'm just sitting here, you can go if you want. It's nothing really interesting to be honest." YOHIOloid said in a tired voice, as if he hadn't been sleeping.

"Do you need to go inside? you look tired, and I'm kinda starting to get worried about you to be honest..." VY2 said in a sympathetic voice.

"Okay, fine..." YOHIOloid said as he tried to get up from his spot from where he was.

As the two went inside, VY2 looked at his phone and noticed that it was 10:00 P.M.

"Crap, it's already late.." VY2 said in defeat.

"Why so sad? It's not that bad if you think about it." YOHIOloid said in a rather comforting voice.

"Well, kind of... now, we need to go to bed, it's already late." VY2 said as he grabbed YOHIOloid by the hand and dragged him upstairs. When the two finally made it to where their rooms were, YOHIOloid was partially awake at that point. VY2 looked back at his friend, to his surprise, YOHIOloid started putting his head against VY2's shoulder.

"Um... Yohio?..." VY2 said as he tried to wake up YOHIOloid.

"Fine then.." VY2 said as he carried his friend to his room in bridal style.

As VY2 went inside YOHIOloid's room, he went over to where his bed was at and put him down on his bed. VY2 then put blankets on top of him and looked at him for a couple of minuets until VY2 went back to his room...

* * *

The next day, YOHIOloid instantly woke up and noticed that he fell asleep with his clothes on.

"Well this is just perfect! Ugh... I really need to take a shower to be honest." YOHIOloid said as he went over to where the bathroom was at.

VY2 got up from his bed, and got out his phone to see what the time was.

"Oh, I guess I'm early." VY2 said as he got up from his bed, still a bit sleepy.

He went downstairs really slowly, and the only person that was downstairs was Oliver. Oliver just waved at VY2 with a smile on his face, VY2 waved back and went over to him.

"Do you know where Yohio is?" VY2 questions Oliver

"Oh, he went to the bathroom and took a shower." Oliver simply replied.

"Okay then, I'll just wait for him to get out of the shower." VY2 said as he sat down on the couch by Oliver.

After what seemed to be about half an hour, VY2 got up from his seat and went upstairs, he went to the bathroom and the door to the bathroom was opened apparently. VY2 opened the door and ended up walking into YOHIOloid while he was changing, surprisingly, he looked really calm as he walked in on him.

"Wow, you seem so calm for someone who just walked in on you." VY2 says.

"Oh, hi Yuma, why are you here?" YOHIOloid said in a confused voice.

"Oh, um, I just need to brush my teeth, that's all." VY2 said as he went over to the sink.

"That's fine." YOHIOloid said as he put on his clothes.

After a couple minuets, the two finished doing their business and left the bathroom, but as soon as they started walking, YOHIOloid grabbed VY2's hand. VY2 noticed what he was doing, and blushed deeply by the touch of each other's hand. YOHIOloid just smiled at him, and that's how it was for the rest of the day.

* * *

Hello everybody! So... I don't really have much to say about this chapter tbh, except for the fact that there will be fluff in the next chapter for this so... yeah, prepare yourselves. Anyways, goodbye everyone! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day, YOHIOloid went to the living room to watch some TV. After a what seemed to be a couple hours later, he got up from the couch & went to the kitchen to see if there was anything edible there, only to find one of his best friends, VY1. Apparently she was there washing the dishes since everyone was done eating lunch a couple hours ago. YOHIOloid walks over to her & begins talking to her.

"Hello Mizki! So... how was your day?" YOHIOloid asks.

"It's been good so far, how about you?" VY1 asks.

"It's been going pretty well! Your brother is so cool to hang out with. As well as Oliver!" YOHIOloid said in a really happy tone in his voice.

"Well, I'm glad that you're actually getting used to being here. Anyways, how's it been between you and Yuma?" asks VY1

"Great! He's really nice & he let's me do whatever I want in his room! Just the thought of that alone makes me feel kind of warm inside to be honest.." YOHIOloid said as he blushes lightly by the thought of it. VY1 looks at her friend as she smirks in a playful manner.

"You like him, don't you?" VY1 said as she keeps smirking at YOHIOloid.

"Like, as a best friend or..." YOHIOloid paused at his sentence as he looks at VY1 kind of nervously.

"Look! It's okay if you like, like-like him! I don't have anything against that! It's just that... I don't know if he's told you this but, didn't he tell you that he used to be in a relationship with someone before?" VY1 asks.

"Um, no?... he's never told me that he's been in a relationship with someone before.." YOHIOloid answers.

"Hmm... how curious. I'd figured that he might of told you already since you _are_ his best friend after all... well, I guess I'll just have to put manners under my own hands.. I will tell you about my brother's old girlfriend..." VY1 says.

"Okay then." YOHIOloid says.

VY1 sighs and says, "So you see, my brother, Yuma, used to be in a relationship with a girl named "IA." She meant a lot to Yuma. They often went on dates a lot, that's how much they loved each other. Time went by, & IA ended up getting sick one day. Yuma didn't thought of it as much, but as time went by, IA's condition ended up getting worse. My brother took IA to a doctor and they said that it had to do with a condition that lasts for a long time, even by taking medicine to ease the pain would take a long time. Until one day... Yuma went to IA's room to see how she was keeping up, but as he went in her room, he found a letter by her bed, basically, it said that she didn't had the energy to live anymore due to the pain in her condition. Yuma went over to see if she was okay, his face turned pale as soon as he checked on her. She was dead. Yuma was really affected by this kind of loss and started to vent to me almost everyday about his sadness since that day.."

"Wow, I never knew that.." YOHIOloid said, looking as if he had seen a ghost.

"No need to be so sad! How about you go and see what Yuma is up to?" VY1 says in an upbeat voice as she tries to lighten up the mood.

"Okay then.." YOHIOloid says as he walks out of the kitchen kind of lazily.

YOHIOloid goes to the living room & sees someone running off from the wall. He looks at his right & sees no one other than VY2 there by the staircase with a depressed expression on his face. YOHIOloid walks over to him with a sad expression on his face.

"Let's go to your room." YOHIOloid says as he grabs VY2 by the hand & drags him to his friend's room.

When they got to VY2's room, YOHIOloid sits on the edge of his friend's bed right where VY2 was sitting at, & as a couple seconds go by, YOHIOloid pulls his friend into a tight hug.

"You heard what we were talking about, didn't you?.." YOHIOloid said in a really depressing tone in his voice. VY2 looks up at YOHIOloid as tears stream down his face.

"H-hey! Don't cry! Please..." YOHIOloid says as he wipes off a tear from his friend's face.

"Yohio, you look like your about to cry as well." VY2 says as he looks at his friend, clear to him that he already has some tears welling up in the corner of his friend's eyes. YOHIOloid laughs it off as if this was some sort of game to him. He then leans his face close to where VY2's face was at, and instantly kisses him on the lips, VY2's eyes widen by the action that his "friend" did, blushing quite hard at this moment. At this point, he didn't knew if he was still his best friend anymore, or his "boyfriend." A couple seconds go by & VY2 decides to give in & kiss his lover back. A couple minuets go by & slowly, the kiss goes from gentle, to heavy kissing. At that point, VY2 had YOHIOloid pinned to the wall as he kept giving his lover more kisses on the mouth.

"Y-Yuma, I think we should-" YOHIOloid stopped my mid-sentence as VY2 kisses him back.

"Yuma, please just-" YOHIOloid gets cut off again by his lover as he keeps giving him more kisses.

"YUMA! STOP!" YOHIOloid yells he puts his hands against VY2's chest, VY2 looks at his lover with a confused face.

YOHIOloid looks up at his boyfriend & says, "Please, I think that's enough.. Let's just do something else other than what we we're doing earlier, but one last thing before we stop."

"What is it?" VY2 asks, only to be cut off by YOHIOloid who apparently wanted one more kiss before they stopped for good. VY2 puts his hands against YOHIOloid's waist as they did one final kiss. After that, the two left the room & went to go downstairs to the living room.

"Hey, Yohio? Can I ask you something?" VY2 asks in a really worried tone in his voice.

YOHIOloid said, "Sure, ask away."

"How is everyone gonna react now that we're a.. couple?" VY2 asks in a rather nervous voice.

"I don't know to be honest, but It's either gonna end up in two ways." YOHIOloid said.

"What if my sister doesn't accept us? What if something bad may happen to us?" VY2 asks.

"First of all, your sister will accept you, she told me in the kitchen that she won't be against us dating If we decide to start dating, which we're already doing right now. Second, we'll think of something somehow on how we'll come out to everyone... but for now, let's just keep this between us, okay?" YOHIOloid questions to VY2.

"Okay... anyways, I'm just gonna go now, see you later." VY2 says as he leaves the mansion.

"Bye!" YOHIOloid yells out as he waves back at VY2, VY2 looks back at his lover as he smiles & waves back.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry that I couldn't update last week! I was really busy with school & trying to get one of my grades back up, luckily I did manage to get my grade up to where I wanted it to be! (T U T) Also, I would like to mention that there will only be 2 more chapters of this series, & then I'll finally be done for good! Hope you guys stay tuned for the last 2 chapters! Thank you for reading!

~Wassup it's Vlad


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's been a couple days since VY2 & YOHIOloid began "dating." Not many people knew that the two were dating, (since the two of them are worried about what other people think) the only people that knew about the couple's relationship were VY1 & Oliver. VY1 was really happy for the two of them, she gave the both of them her full support. As for Oliver, he was completely fine with them dating, he was rather surprised at first, but didn't mind the two either way. This certain day was different, VY2 & YOHIOloid were out of the mansion, they decided to go to a nearby place so that they can get some fresh air. While they were gone, something ended up going down...

"Hey! Oliver. May I ask you a question?" questions Gakupo.

Oliver responds, "Yeah, what is it?"

"Well... I was wondering if you are friends with Yuma &... Yohio, right? Is that his name? Sorry, It's been some time since I heard about him." Gakupo said in a rather fake voice.

"Yes? Why do you want to know?" Oliver asks.

Gakupo says, "You see, I was curious if you know this, I know this is kind of a weird question but, are Yuma & Yohio dating? Look, I know that's a really weird question but... are they?"

Oliver looks away from Gakupo for a second with a rather nervous look on his face & later looks back at him with a straight face.

"No, they're not dating, they're just best friends, that's all." Oliver says as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"They aren't? Hmm, how curious. I was hoping they would at least.. hook up by now, but are you sure that they're not dating? I mean, there is the possibility that they're dating? Haven't you ever thought of that before?" Gakupo says in a really wise voice.

"Umm... no, but I never really see them act really... touchy before, like as if they were a couple or something." At this point, Oliver was clearly lying, he knew that if he told Gakupo about the truth of VY2's & YOHIOloid's relationship, he knew very well for what was gonna happen if he told him, & he didn't find it appealing.

"Come on Oliver... don't lie to me. You never lie to anyone, it's quite surprising that such a good kid like you would lie to me. Now tell me the truth." Gakupo said in a really low & dark tone in his voice. At that point, Oliver was clearly uncomfortable by the vibes Gakupo was giving him, & so, Oliver finally decided to speak up.

"Gakupo. Please stop talking to me, I need to go & do some things, & right now, this isn't the time for you to talk to me. Now go." Oliver says as he pushes Gakupo away from him.

"I see, well if don't wanna tell me, then I'll just take my leave then & find out myself." Gakupo says, walking away from Oliver & leaving the mansion. Oliver goes upstairs to find VY1, luckily, he was able to find her in little to no time.

"Uh, Mizki? I need to tell you something." Oliver asks.

"Sure, what is it?" VY1 asks in a friendly voice.

"Gakupo was telling me if Yuma & Yohio are dating & now he's gonna try to find out." Oliver says in a worried tone in his voice.

"Really? We need to call them right now & tell them about it!" VY1 then gets her phone out & begins dialing her brother.

[At the park]

VY2 & YOHIOloid were apparently walking through a path that was in the park that they were in, they were having a pretty good conversation going on, until VY2's phone rang. He picked up the phone & held it to his ear. A couple minuets go by & VY2 hangs up.

"We need to go home, but in different directions. My sister says that Gakupo is planning on stalking us, so we need to split up & go to different paths." VY2 says.

"Oh, I see, well, see you when I get there!"

"Yeah..." The two then split up & went different directions. VY2 decide to just take the normal way home, while YOHIOloid choose a different route. Several minuets go by & the two haven't seen Gakupo anywhere, however, the two felt like this was just pointless, but they did eventually return to the mansion. VY2 was the first to arrive, leaving YOHIOloid the last one behind.

"Did you see Gakupo anywhere?" asked VY2 to YOHIOloid.

"No, this was just pointless. I'm gonna go rest, my feet are sore." YOHIOloid said as he walks upstairs slowly. VY2 just watched him go upstairs. After that, VY2 went to the kitchen & sits down on a chair & puts his head down. However, there was one certain vocaloid who watched from the distance the whole scene.

"Hey. are you okay Yuma? Did something went down again?" asked the vocaloid. VY2 looks up & sees that it was no one other than Piko. He give Piko a tired look.

VY2 responds, "Yeah, If you can call it that, it's just too much for me really."

"Do you need a break? You can if you want to. You need to rest." Piko suggests.

VY2 sighs & says, "I believe so.."

"So, how's it been with... Yohio? Is that his name? Sorry, I don't really remember." Piko says.

VY2 asks, "Yes, how'd you know his name?"

"Well, this might sound weird or creepy, but from what I see from the two of you, are you guys... dating? Sorry if that question's uncomfortable but, are you guys really dating?" Piko questions.

VY2 looks at Piko with an uncertain face & says, "No I'm not, why would I be?"

"Well, from what I see from you & Yohio, you guys seem to act... more than friends. I'm kind of curious." Piko says with a concerned voice.

"Guess what? I'm not! Now leave me alone." VY2 gets up from the chair & leaves the kitchen rather frustrated.

"I was just asking..." Piko whispers to himself.

* * *

On the other hand, Gakupo was still trying to get to the bottom of what is going on with VY2 & YOHIOloid's relationship. So, he decides to "investigate" further more. Until something ended up happening, YOHIOloid was in the recording room, along with VY2 & Oliver. The three were apparently recording some songs to cover. (since they had nothing else better to do) Gakupo was walking around the hallway, when he heard the voices of some familiar people. He leans his head close to the door to listen to the conversation that was going on. However, nothing interesting was really happening. That was until the three of them stopped recording.

"Hey Yuma, I think you did a really good job today!" YOHIOloid yells out. As for Oliver, he nods as a sign of agreement.

"Well thanks. Anyways," VY2 then looks back at YOHIOloid & places a soft gentle kiss.

"Get a room!-" Oliver yells out, VY2 & YOHIOloid look back at Oliver, only to see him cover his face with embarassment from what he said, the couple then laugh & say that it's no big deal.

After that, the trio left the recording room while Gakupo was leaning against the wall where the door to the recording room was. He puts his hand against his head & smiles.

"I can't believe that little brat lied to me in my face." Gakupo said as he averts his eyes back to where Oliver was heading to. He went downstairs & saw Miku there sitting on the couch.

"Hey Miku, I have something to tell you." Gakupo said in a concerned voice.

"Well what is it then?" Miku asks.

Gakupo leans over to Miku & whispers into her ear. Miku's eyes go wide & looks back at Gakupo with a surprised face.

"Really!? They are!?" Miku questions.

"Yes, I even have proof if you still don't believe me." Gakupo says in a wise voice as he gives Miku his phone along with the evidence, Miku takes the phone out of Gakupo's hand & listens to the recording where YOHIOloid & VY2 were talking to each other. After that, Miku looks at Gakupo with a huge smile on her face.

"So they are together! I'm so happy for them!" Miku says as she claps her hands together.

Gakupo sighs & says, "I believe so, I'm kind of mad that Oliver didn't tell me about Yuma's & Yohio's relationship. I would've been so happy to hear. I guess I just scared him too much with the whole thing though."

"I know right!? maybe we should congratulate them tomorrow! That will be so fun!" Miku says as she gets up from the couch & heads upstairs.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Gakupo asks Miku.

"I'm gonna go plan out our plan for tomorrow!" Miku yells.

"Hey! wait for me!" Gakupo yells as he tries to catch up to Miku, they had a lot to do anyways.

* * *

Hello everyone! So I have a couple annoncments to make. First of all, The next chapter is gonna be the last chapter for this series, so prepare for what's gonna happen next :) Also, I will be clearing up some things in the end of that chapter, (which will probably released on Saturday or Sunday) so... yeah! Goodbye everyone!

~Wassup it's Vlad


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After a whole lot of trial & error. Miku & Gakupo finally came up with their perfect plan for VY2 YOHIOloid's surprise party that they were going to throw. Luckily, the two weren't in the mansion, so Miku & Gakupo didn't had to worry about VY2 & YOHIOloid knowing. The two went to the dinning room & Miku cleared her throat before saying anything.

Miku yells, "Everyone! I have an announcment!"

Everyone then turn their attention over to Miku who was commanding everyone to come over to her direction, & so everyone did. Many people were pretty confused as to what was going on, but they did know that it had to be something really important.

"Everyone! So today, we will be hosting a party for two special people!" Miku says as she claps her hands together.

Someone asks, "Who is it for then?"

"It's for Yuma & Yohio!" Miku answers. Everyone look at each other having exactly no clue as to what was going on.

"But what's so special that we have to do for them?" Another person asks.

Miku says in a nervous tone, "Well you see, Yuma & Yohio had started... dating each other, & I was wondering if anyone will be helpful enough if we... throw them a surprise party?"

Everyone was surprise to what they had heard. VY2 & YOHIOloid? Dating? There's no way that they could be dating. Right? But that was what they thought, that this would be some sort of joke, but it really wasn't. When Miku showed everyone the evidence that the two were dating. Everyone was shocked yet... confused. However, the three people who weren't too surprised were VY1, Oliver, & Piko. However, Piko was a bit surprised that VY2 & YOHIOloid were dating, he knew that something was up with two of them, that's why his reaction was pretty neutural than the others.

"So, do you guys think that maybe we can throw them a surprise party for them?" Miku asks. (almost) Everyone nodded, but only a couple people didn't. Probably because they were uncomfortable, or just had zero interest.

"Great! So the majority of us want to help out. Awesome! So, let's get started!..."

After that final line, everyone began decorating the mansion with streamers & balloons. As for VY1, Oliver, & Piko, they were talking to each other, other than helping out the others.

"Do you guys know when Yuma & Yohio are coming back?" Oliver asks.

VY1 gets out her phone & says, "They're coming back in two hours, so that should leave us with plenty of time to get ready with the whole "surprise party" & thing going on."

Piko sighs in relieve & says, "Phew! I thought we were only gonna get like 30 minuets to get ready & stuff!.."

"But that will be too short of a chapter! Besides, this is the last chapter for this series!" Oliver yells out.

"Oh, right." Piko says in realization.

**(wow, we're breaking the forth wall)**

"Wait, isn't anyone gonna question how Miku knows that Yohio & Yuma are dating!?" VY1 asks.

"Well... it really isn't that big of a deal anymore cause Miku looks pretty happy for them & mostly everyone seem to be okay with that, so yeah, I don't really see the point in worrying." Piko says.

Oliver says, "I agree with Piko."

"Alright, let's go back downstairs, maybe we can help out instead of wasting time." VY1 suggests as she makes her way downstairs.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Oliver & Piko say simultaneously.

* * *

After a 10 minuet walk, YOHIOloid & VY2 finally make it to the ice cream shoppe. As the two go inside, they notice that there were only two people there, the worker who cleaning a glass cup,** (Plot twist: The ice cream worker is me, the author :p)** & someone familiar sitting there, but wasn't visible enough to see who it was.** (It's obviously our ice cream boi Kaito)** VY2 & YOHIOloid go up to the counter & try to get the worker's attention. The worker then glance their attention over to VY2 & YOHIOloid's direction & goes over to them.

"Oh, sorry for the wait! So, what would you two want for today?" The worker asks.

YOHIOloid looks over at the many different flavors of ice cream. A couple seconds go by & YOHIOloid looks back at the worker.

"Can I get a strawberry banana please?" YOHIOloid asks.

"Sure! Anything else?" The worker asks.

"No, that's all." VY2 says, YOHIOloid looks at VY2 with a confused looks & then speaks up.

"But, aren't you gonna order anything for yourself?" YOHIOloid asks.

VY2 looks back at YOHIOloid & responds, "No, I'll find a way."

"Well, okay then." YOHIOloid ends off.

"Is that all or do you guys need a few more minuets?" The worker asks.

"Oh, that's all!" VY2 replies. After that reply, the worker then begins scooping out the ice cream out of the ice cream barrel & begins putting it into a tall glass cup, they then put a silver spoon inside of the cup & gives it to VY2.

"Here you go!" The worker says as they hand the tall glass cup filled with ice cream to VY2, he grabs the ice cream out of the workers hand & hands the money over to the worker.

"Thank you," VY2 says as he walks away & decides to go take a seat outside the ice cream shoppe.** (there are tables outside just in case you're wondering, it's not like they're gonna sit on the floor & eat their ice cream there xD)** As the two sit down at the round table, the two sat down under the huge umbrella that was covering them from above. YOHIOloid take the spoon out of the ice cream & begins eating. A couple minuets go by & silence was all that was going on, for the two of them, it was pretty awkward for the most part, a couple seconds go by & VY2 finally decides to speak up.

"Hey, can I have some?" VY2 asks.

"Sure!" YOHIOloid then takes out a scoop of ice cream & then tries feeding it to him. VY2 takes a bite out of it & blushes lightly how his lover was feeding him.

"I t-tastes good," VY2 stutters as YOHIOloid keeps feeding him, a couple minuets go by & VY2 takes the spoon out of the cup of ice cream & then does the same thing that YOHIOloid was doing to him, feeding him.

"Uh... why are you doing it to me?" YOHIOloid asks.

VY2 says, "Cause you were doing it to me, so I figured you might uh... give in?"

"Of course I would!" & without any warning, YOHIOloid takes a bite out of the of ice cream that was on the spoon, VY2 then blushed by how adorable his boyfriend looked when he ate the ice cream, he then glances his direction over to his phone & realizes that it's been over an hour & 30 minuets.

"Crap! Yohio, we need to head back to the mansion!" VY2 yells out.

"Really? I wanted to stay here a bit longer!" YOHIOloid whines.

"I wish we could too, but we have to head back to the mansion, it's already gonna be 6 PM!" VY2 says as he grabs YOHIOloid's arm & leave. However, after the two left the ice cream shoppe, the worker who was working there picks up the glass cup & looks back at VY2 & YOHIOloid as they run back to the mansion.

"Wow, not even bother picking up the glass & giving it back to me? Oh well, who cares." The worker says as they take the glass cup inside the shoppe.

* * *

At the mansion, Miku & the other vocaloids were almost done with decorating the mansion, although the whole planning phase for the party was pretty difficult to do, (since some people had to go to the store to get all of the supplies essential for this whole "surprise party") all of it was worth it at the end. A couple minuets go by & Miku was finished with the decorations & the planning.

"Guys! We're done! You can stop on what you're doing!" Miku alerts everyone, all of the other vocaloids turn their attention over to Miku & sigh in relieve as they put everything down. VY1 looks down at her phone to check the time, she realizes that there were only 5 more minuets left until VY2 & YOHIOloid were about to return home.

"They're coming back in five minuets!" VY1 yells.

"Really!? Everyone! Get in your hiding spots!" After what Miku said, everyone began hiding in their prime hiding spots, a couple minuets go by & then the doorbell rang.

"Hmm, no one seems to be answering the door." VY2 then tries opening the door knob & then realizes that it's been unlocked the entire time. He & YOHIOloid walking in & notice that lights were off & it was creppily quite here.

"That's strange, usually the lights would be on, it would only be dark if it were the middle of the night-" before VY2 could finish his sentence, the lights immediately & everyone suddenly come out of their hiding spots.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yells, VY2 & YOHIOloid end up getting startled by how loud everyone yelled, but it luckily it wasn't enough for them to actually do something really stupid. Miku then comes out of a corner & goes up to the two boys & pulls out a cake that had words on it, but weren't visible enough for VY2 & YOHIOloid to read.

"Umm... I don't really know what's going on.." VY2 says in a concerned voice.

Miku responds, "Well, since the two of you have finally got together, we decided to make a special surprise for you two! A surprise party!" YOHIOloid & VY2 look directly at Miku with a mortified look on their faces & look at everyone else for a couple seconds before speaking up.

"H-how do you guys know we're dating!? Just... How?" YOHIOloid asks.

"Oh, well... you see, while you guys were in the recording room the other day, Gakupo was... well... recording your guy's conversation, & it surprising to see that you guys have already gotten so used to each other, to the point that you consider dating each other. It really makes me happy that the two of you have finally found each other's heart strings & it's so wonderful how the two of you get along with each other so well... It really makes me really happy!" Miku then hands over the cake to YOHIOloid & VY2, it read, "Congratulations on your relationship!"

"Wow. well, thank you. All of you. It really makes me really joyful that all of you are really supportive of us!" YOHIOloid says, & without any warning, everyone went over the two of them & did a "group hug" for them. After that, everyone begins partying, & during night time, VY2 & YOHIOloid go outside & sit down by the porch by the backyard.

"So, how do you feel about this?" VY2 asks without context.

"About the party or something... else?" YOHIOloid asks uncertainly.

"Oh, I mean, about the party, what are your opinions on it?" VY2 asks.

"Oh, It's great, they sure do know how to throw an amazing party!" YOHIOloid says happily.

"I'm glad that you enjoy it. Anyways, I figured that maybe, we can end this party off with something rather... interesting! What do you say?" VY2 asks.

"That would be great! But, in what way?" VY2 then whispers into YOHIOloid's ear & the two smile to each other mischievously. The two then go inside the mansion & try to get everyone's attention.

"Guys, I thought we might end off the party with one last thing, & so, we're gonna end it off with this!" YOHIOloid & VY2 then turn to each other's direction & give each other a passionate kiss. Everyone begin clapping & hollering while the second half nose bleeding by the sight of the two kissing each other lovingly, weeks, months, & years went by, & the two remained the same way they were before...

THE END

* * *

**I'M. FINALLY. DONE. WITH. THIS. SERIES. AHHHHHHH!**

But all jokes aside. I really want to thank everyone who has stuck around for the entire series, I really appreciate whoever took the time to stick around for the entire series, thank you so much! Also, I would like to give a huge shout out to waveylovesyohioloid for being so supportive of this series & during it's early stages. Really appreciate it! ^_^

So, now that I'm done with this series, I've been thinking about starting a new one later on in April. Here are some ideas I've had in mind! Let me know which one I should do next later on! (they include summaries btw so that you guys can get a little idea in what it'll be about :V)

-【A BATIM Story】Not As It Seems (based off the indie horror game "Bendy & The Ink Machine")

【WARNING: THIS INCLUDES SPOILERS FOR THE GAME!】

Summary: The year is 1929, after weeks of trial & error, Henry has finally come up with the perfect design for our main character for the new upcoming cartoon that'll come out in a couple of months. This cartoon character's name is 'Bendy.' Bendy is then forced to be the star of the show when in reality, he just wants to have a good time & a good break every once in a while. But once he finds out about the horrific reality of this cartoon studio, his own image & reputation ends up getting "corrupted" by this horrific reality he is exposed to that he can't comprehend, will he be the same way as he was in the beginning? Or will he remain corrupted?

-【A Vocaloid Story】Oh Oliver...

Summary: A certain figure decides to go outside to get some fresh air, that certain figure is named 'Fukase.' He then stops by to see a little boy crying while sitting down on the cold concrete floor. He helps the little boy & soon become great friends, that little boy is named 'Oliver.' However distance ends up getting in the way of their relationship as well as fame & opportunities.

-【A Cuphead Story】I'm The King Now! (based off the game "Cuphead")

【WARNING: THIS INCLUDES SPOILERS FOR THE GAME!】

Summary: Before the effects of Cuphead & Mugman selling their souls to the Devil, King Dice actually used to be in the same position Cuphead & Mugman were when they were gambling their souls away. Which brought back many horrible memories of him working in the casino back when he was only 12 years old at the time, but in order to get the freedom that he feels that he deserves, he will need to earn the title, "King Dice."

Anywho, thank you so much for reading, & I'll see you in the next one!

~Wassup it's Vlad


End file.
